


彎彎繞繞果然大三角還是你大三角

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 平淡無奇的情人節，而今年依然是三人一起度過
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	彎彎繞繞果然大三角還是你大三角

**Author's Note:**

> 古雷掛名第三分隊用發明服務國家，需要救火隊的場合不用出動  
> 加洛和里歐一天二十四小時都在過情侶生活，會扯著古雷一起過，兩個人都覺得古雷是這段複雜感情路的一份子，但古雷缺乏認知他們之間有愛情的覺悟。  
> 順便帶過一下裏設定，他們是有三個人一起做愛過的，所以性方面來說很開放。

「加洛，明天是什麼日子？」加洛值完夜班要和他交接時，里歐在擦肩而過的瞬間突擊問答。  
「情人節啊。」明顯不過的問題，加洛該記得的都會記得，會不會過又是另外一回事了。  
「嗯。」里歐滿意的輕應，他只是想聽加洛說他記得，別忘了就好，怎麼過都是後話。  
畢竟他們兩個那天都有班，還不是兩個人單獨相處，會在隊上和沒休的人一起值班，所以就共同默認把今年情人節當成平凡無奇的日子度過。  
在一旁看的古雷只覺得兩人年紀輕輕浪漫細胞就死光，早早就開始細水長流的情侶生活。里歐過慣簡樸生活從來沒有過節意識還好說，但他第一次看到加洛竟然對過節毫無興趣，平常第一個衝去過節把所有人扯下水的就是他。  
「怎麼了？古雷你想過嗎？」里歐注意到古雷用奇怪的眼神注視他們，如果古雷缺巧克力的話他從來都不介意用與製作巧克力同等份量的可可豆扔他。  
「你們過不過節不甘我的事，別把我牽扯進去。」古雷將臉重新埋進報告中，不想再繼續注意小倆口，免得又沾了一身腥。  
「不會不會。」邊敷衍古雷，里歐邊掏出手機往訊息軟體裡敲訊息給加洛。  
『古雷想過情人節，陪他過？』  
【好啊】  
加洛站在機車邊打字，雖然他們三個人以微妙的狀態同居，不過要瞞著誰做驚喜他們十分擅長。  
【怎麼過】  
『等等折回來我跟你討論？』  
【想回去補個眠欸】  
【我好想睡】  
加洛在螢幕後打了哈欠，他實在不適合值夜班，身體的生理時鐘永遠習慣不了。  
『那等我下班在一起討論。』  
沒、問、題。加上黏糊糊的愛心貼圖傳進聊天室，加洛把手機收進口袋中，將中柱踢開後跨上機車，邊發動引擎邊思索要給古雷什麼禮物，對於古雷的喜好他仍然摸不清楚。里歐喜歡不怎麼甜的巧克力，突然想他送什麼禮物給里歐是最好的。  
加洛緊急在車道上迴轉，他有看到可以迴轉，不然又要吃罰單。

里歐看見加洛傳的貼圖會心一笑，送出我愛你之後發現沒有立刻已讀便猜想大概加洛在回家路上不方便，便跳出聊天室同步傳了個差不多意思的給古雷。  
「里歐．弗提亞你給我好好上班！」從實驗室中衝出來的古雷差點氣得把筆折成兩半，吼完便走回實驗室去。  
「哇今天古雷火氣很大喔。」露琪亞乾笑兩聲，弔念因為自己嚇到一個手抖就送到桌上的熱可可。古雷被惹到炸怒他們早就習慣了，偶爾還是會希望里歐別惹古雷太多次，他們有點怕古雷哪天被惹到中風。  
里歐沒回話，就笑笑的去給自己倒了一杯咖啡。

古雷．佛塞特在二月十四號休息。  
當他看到他的名字莫名其妙一起和其他人劃在同一份休假排程時，認為不需要假期的他立刻向伊格尼斯表示他拒絕給假，好繼續讓自己埋頭研究，但伊格尼斯以看不過去新人幾乎要融在實驗室裡的理由強制排休，反正古雷不出勤，隨便抽幾個日子休並不影響其他人。  
平常跑滿理論的腦袋難得休息一天，古雷享受沒窩在實驗室裡又沒有兩個吵鬧傢伙滿地跑的日子，手機關機完全不想開，開了只會有性騷擾郵件。  
在家晃蕩兩圈後古雷才發現自己閒得發慌，突然想到他看到天空已經是上個月的事了，他似乎活得真的像隊長說的那樣不健康，趁放假可以出門逛逛彌補一點維生素Ｄ。

他不喜好打扮卻有一個雙門大衣櫥，協助布置房間的加洛和里歐硬塞給他還拒絕退貨，他平時用有抽屜的右邊放上班服裝，左邊只有放不常用的各一套冬裝和夏裝，想著應該沒被蟲蛀的古雷打開時硬生生被內容物嚇了一跳。  
裡面被掛滿了整齊的各式衣物，打理得整齊乾淨連些許異味都沒有，這是有定期清洗通風的象徵，種類從高領毛衣到馬甲背心都有，全部都是他的尺寸，古雷隨便抓一件都是合身的，他合理懷疑兩人已經多此一舉好一陣子，這個量可不是一天兩天可以達到，甚至有幾件看起來就是他們自己放錯衣櫃，畢竟有誰會讓一個中年男人穿緊身皮褲或印滿當地特產物的花襯衫。  
衣櫃常開的那邊內門鑲了整面穿衣鏡，平常根本不開的另一面門則掛滿飾品。裝飾過度的領針，一看就知道充滿兩人的個人興趣；各種花樣的耳環，古雷記得沒和他們提過他有打耳洞；鑲上染色玻璃做點綴的胸花，他慶幸沒用的廢物只有兩件；還有無度數的黑框眼鏡，防止被認出來而特別準備，但在高調的飾品前面顯得蒼白無力。  
波洛領結、手鍊、腕錶、領帶夾……古雷震驚到半句話都說不出來，他很好奇加洛和里歐到底拿薪水去做什麼了。  
腦子裝棉花的溫吞笨蛋，古雷用最偏頗的粗話罵人，不曉得該不該把這整面門上的東西甩在那兩個人臉上。儘管懶得想該穿什麼，終歸還是抓著加洛的時尚雜誌硬配了一套出來，抓了手機和錢包出門。

外面陽光普照，薄薄的雲朵漂浮在天際，只差略涼的氣溫消失，那就幾乎是完整的夏天。古雷親身感覺才想到原來春天那麼暖和，還有冬天原來過去那麼久了，他很久沒有感受過四季變化，托那群外星人的福。  
暫時可以不用面對那個脫離現實的衣櫥，古雷的心情難得好極了，將大衣脫下擱在手臂上，漫無目的亂走。  
人類一向適應力和恢復力良好，街道在短暫的時間就重建完畢，情人節就已經開始斂財。  
古雷在複雜的巷弄內繞來繞去，偶爾被住宅區的樹木矮枝搔過髮頂，沒抹髮膠的細軟髮絲就有幾根纏在上面，古雷懊惱的撥了撥便繼續隨自己心意亂拐，繞到他幾乎要認不得路，皮鞋聲音清亮的敲在地上，直到使人著迷的氣味讓他回過頭。  
循著淡淡的甜味回到大道，店家熬煮巧克力的香甜氣味搔得心癢。  
鮮少衝動購物的古雷坐在店外的休息區啜飲熱巧克力，對於位在陰影處會有點涼意的現在剛好。  
黏稠的巧克力帶了一點果香，古雷放空望向玻璃的展示櫥窗，精緻又漂亮的蛋糕甜點被拱在金邊瓷盤裡，剛剛朝他放出營業用笑容的店員正在向其他客人推銷冷藏櫃內販售的單顆巧克力，從甜膩醉人的種類介紹到苦澀香醇的樣式。  
古雷只對手上那略微發膩的熱巧克力感興趣，喝得緩慢無比讓甜味在口中逐漸消失。古雷看了看手錶，覺得該是時候吃午餐，順路買晚餐材料回家。

「「古雷，我回來了。」」  
兩個男聲異口同聲地從玄關叫人。  
「喔，歡迎回來。」古雷平淡的回應，手上拿著湯勺「吃晚餐了。」  
讓當天休息的人負責做飯算是他們間的共識，至於口味如何就是之後要努力的事。  
「你意外很會做飯。」至於裡面充滿他痛恨的食材這點他不予評價。  
「意外是什麼意思，想打架的話我隨時奉陪。」  
兩人眼神凶到快打起來，想到還是晚餐時間只好暫時作罷。  
「如果下次能不要放這個就好了。」加洛用湯匙撈起煮到看不出原形的東西，他不喜歡這個，雖然不知道是什麼。  
「不准挑食。我櫃子裡的衣服為什麼增加了？」雖然無視於加洛的申訴，但古雷默默把加洛碗裡的那東西撈進自己碗裡。  
「因素複雜。」里歐懶得解釋。  
從沒指望過里歐的古雷將視線轉向加洛，男人將臉埋在碗裡，死都不肯看古雷半眼，不知道是被下了封口令還是恥於講出原因。  
「加洛你不說沒關係，情人節禮物就沒有你那份了。」  
「古雷太詐了！」  
「說。」腥紅的眼直盯著加洛，不允許抗拒和不答，加洛支支吾吾的不想說，最後是里歐偷爆料。  
「加洛之前喝醉買了一堆情趣衣物，不知道該放哪只好藏木於林。」  
「里歐！」  
「有什麼關係，你也想要他穿吧。」就算用不透明防塵袋遮住漏餡也是早晚的事。  
「希望我穿啊加洛。」  
被兩人逼到頭昏腦脹的加洛只好大聲承認。  
「對啦！我想要古雷穿給我看，一直都想！」  
「晚上到我房間來。」古雷將所有人的碗盤扔進洗碗槽泡水，從冰箱裡拿出六顆裝高級巧克力，往里歐和加洛嘴裡一人塞了一顆，優雅的舔去沾在指腹上的糖屑，這是他給的情人節禮物。  
「欸？」加洛差點讓巧克力掉出來，這是古雷第一次明張目膽的邀請，。  
「我也要去。」里歐咬開巧克力嘴裡總算有空間說話，酸甜的香橙味道散開。  
「你不准。」古雷老神在在坐在椅子上等兩人的現場回禮。  
被占了送禮先機的里歐不太高興的拿出一大束玫瑰花，綁出繁複花樣的緞帶藍得有海那般清澄，里歐單膝跪在加洛跟前。  
「這是我的心意，你可以收下嗎？」  
加洛接下花束，開心的抱著里歐轉圈親吻，飛得花瓣滿地都是。  
終於站回地面的里歐沒告白就將金紅配色的單朵包裝大紅玫瑰塞進古雷手裡。  
「這朵看你要吃了它埋了他隨便你。」最好粗暴一點對它。  
「”我愛你”沒想到你還是滿有情調的。」古雷抽出藏在包裝紙裡的卡片，滿意的念出白底鑲金卡片上親筆寫下的文字。  
「比起什麼都沒說就把心意往人家嘴裡塞好多了吧。」沒想到小驚喜馬上就被發現，里歐恨恨掐起放在桌上的高級巧克力，想著明年要放在絕對不會被發現的地方。  
完成情人節任務的兩人就等加洛把禮物拿出來。  
「我做了你們喜歡的味道各半，卡片是一人一張，你們一起吃說不定感情會好一點……」  
加洛拿著包裝精緻的禮物，還沒將禮物放到兩人手裡就被衝上來的古雷和里歐抱在中間，差點喘不過氣，手上的巧克力已經被搶去看。  
「怪不得我昨天回來就覺得家裡甜甜的。」里歐扳下一小塊放進嘴裡，不怎麼甜，確實是他喜歡的味道。  
「要我跟那小子好好相處不可能，情人節許願許實際一點的。」古雷否決加洛的提案，雖然沒有果斷把心形拆分開來，但很想這麼做。  
里歐和古雷不約而同想親加洛，同時撞到對方只好退而求其次親臉頰。


End file.
